The present invention relates to the field of accessories for hairdressing salons, beauty parlors or the like, and particularly, for packaged disposable chemical capes.
At present, to protect the clothing of customers during hairsetting, tinting and other procedures using chemicals, there are provided towels and bibs. One shampoo garment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,107 issued to S. J. Brandstein consists of a sheet which has at one end a neck receiving opening spaced from the edges of the material and connected by an elongated opening to the edge of the material. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,016,079; 2,056,998; 2,289,526; 2,523,323; 2,544,487; 2,865,023; 3,031,676; 3,213,464 and 4,458,364.